


Warm Toes

by weiss_schnee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiss_schnee/pseuds/weiss_schnee
Summary: A cheeky reader and a coy, intimate relationship with Dr. House





	Warm Toes

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is incredibly self-indulgent and YES im a little embarrassed but i couldn't get this idea out of my head so pls enjoy and indulge with me

“So, Dr. House...” You started, staring down at your heels, water quickly soaking into the fabric at the tips of your toes. “When are you going to kiss me?”  
  
A coy smirk tugged at the corner of your lips as you turned to face the doctor. The rain was really coming down now, harder than you expected when you checked the weather this morning. You shivered underneath your thin trench coat. You and the lone doctor had got off your shifts at the same time and were standing outside the hospital’s entrance, wasting time until your cabs arrived. You, of course, left your umbrella at home and cursed under your breath seeing oceans of puddles gather on the parking lot floor.  
  
But you did feel a bit of relief knowing you wouldn’t have to stand alone seeing Greg House standing underneath a wide umbrella, pulling out a familiar orange plastic bottle of pills and popping a couple into his mouth. Being the cheeky thing you are, you sidled yourself right next to him, forcing him to share his umbrella. He didn’t protest much, and if he did he wouldn’t tell you because, as much as he hated to admit it, he fancied you.  
  
The energy between the two of you was palpable, and you enjoyed every second of your shared banter. Each interaction with him was filled with teasing quips, playful eyerolls, and flirtatious nudges. Just earlier that day House came into your workspace, bored as usual, bugging you as you attempted to finish  _ his _ paperwork.  
  
“I hope you realize I’m not your secretary.” You said, as you shoved a manila folder of collated documents into his chest. “Now beat it before I change my mind about doing your work for you.” All this was a favor to him, of course, because you can never seem to say no to him.  
  
“Listen,  _ missy _ , Cuddy may sign your paycheck but you belong to me.” He said, absentmindedly flipping through the manila folder and leaning on your desk.  
  
You scoffed at him as you bent over to pick up more files from the cabinet, clearly amused. “I don’t belong to anyone, but nice try. Kinky of you, even.” You winked at him over your shoulder.  
  
He threw the manila folder back on your desk, bored with even that and walked up to you. This time he stood a little closer than usual, close enough that you could smell his morning aftershave. He took hold of one of the many curls on your shoulder and tugged at it, letting it spring up and down. The lack of space between the two of you was electrifying to say the least.  
  
“I could have you if I wanted you.” He said arrogantly and almost matter-of-factly, his fingers lingering on your shoulder. You gulped a little, shoving another stack of folders into his arms, embarrassed that you could let him fluster you.  
  
“Don’t make me call HR on your ass, House.” You said, a fit of nervous giggles overtaking you. It was a intense, but you liked it, and you regretted not kissing him in that moment.   
  
“So…When are you going to kiss me?” You asked, thoroughly amused at his uncomfortable shifting at the abrupt question. “Or are you gonna make me beg for it?”  
  
Dr. House cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, I don't know. Do you  _ like _ begging?” He asked, almost too curiously.  
  
You shrugged. “I guess you’ll find that out later.”  
  
The next few seconds were so natural that it almost instinct. You leaned forward underneath the shared umbrella as he slid a hand onto your neck and pressed your lips together. It was a meaningful and long overdue kiss, one that tickled the tips of your waterlogged toes. The warmth from it reached up from your toes, to your calves, to your hips and then to your chest. It was a satisfying warmth, one that felt like a long shot of whiskey. You took your hands out from under your crossed arms and slinked them around his waist and under his jacket, the intimacy heating up every inch of your cold body. Who would have thought that such a toe-curling kiss could come from a man who seemed so... well, cold?  
  
When you pulled away, the world came back to you in full force, the rain almost deafening against the plastic of the umbrella roof. You kept your hands at his waist for a second longer, enjoying the warmth for as long as you had it. Your cab pulled up to the hospital’s curb almost immediately after you came back down to earth and you cursed under your breath.  
  
“‘Til next time, doctor.”


End file.
